He's not you
by irishfanficgal
Summary: "I'm dating Noah", she had blurted it. Ross frealizes he's in love with Laura, but will he ever get her, or will she choose a relationship with someone she doesn't really love?


** Hey peoples. New one shot alert. Um, I'm warning you now, the A/N at the end? Yeah it's depressing, and I want to have you guys warned now, so you don't hate me... Sorry I guess I really am.. Enjoy the story, I hope, it's Raura. Of course.. **

"I'm dating Noah" she had blurted it. Exactly two weeks ago today. He knows, knows it's his fault. He was the one constantly saying he didn't see her as more than a friend, that he preferred Maia. He had always believed he'd have the time to tell her everything. How he was so fucking in love with her he couldn't breath when he saw her. But she wasn't there now, and it broke him. He went quieter, and quieter, until it was days inbetween when he would speak. He paced his room, a lot, and pulled at his hair, a lot. He started listening to bands like "Black Veil Brides" and "Suicide Silence" and locking himself in his room.

On this particular day, he's laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling hands behind his head, music blaring. **"I'm a loaded gun, an only son, but I'm nobody's hero" **he sang along. "_That's right. And remember. You could have been hers, but you were too much of a chicken_" a voice inside his head mocked cruelly. He hit his head, trying to shut it up. "Shut up!" he growled, not noticing Riker and Laura standing at the door. _"I'm speaking the truth" _it taunted. "Fuck off! Please, just leave me alone" he whimpers and Laura gasps. He doesn't hear, and starts tugging brutally at his hair. Riker closes the door, and turns to look at Laura.

"He's been like this for about two weeks" he sighs sadly, and she freezes. "Two-Two weeks?" she stutters. "Yeah, he kept talking to himself, about regretting not manning up or something. Do you know what's up?" he asks, a tint of desperation entering his voice. She nods, and her eyes fill with tears. "Oh my god. It's all my fault" she sobs, and Riker pulls her into a hug. "Shh, it's not your fault, I'm sure" he soothes and she tries to argue but his next sentence cuts her, deeper than she'd expected it to. "Probably an arguement with Maia, you know, a lover's quarrel" he winks and she nods weakly, trying to hide her pain into a fake smile. She knew Riker was trying to help, of course she did, but that sentence, it just drove the knife in further and further.

Back in the room, Ross' fit had stopped, and now he sat on the floor, knees crossed and arms holding them, curled into a small ball. He hears the door open, and doesn't look up. He hears the intruder clear its throat and looks up. Maia is standing there, gently smiling at him. He internally groans. "Why are you here" he spits, and a frown appears on her face. "You're in pain sweetie, and Riker called me. He said they all think we had a "lover's quarrell" as it were" she chuckles and he freezes. "Please tell me he didn't say that to Laura" he says, slowly and pleadingly. "You know, he did! She left a few minutes ago, she seemed down about something. Probably you" Maia tells him, oblivious. He stands up, and she looks at him.

"I have to go" he gasps, and Maia nods. "Go and get her" she smiles smiles weakly and fakely at her, and runs down the stairs, pulling on his hoodie on the way down. "Ross?! Sweetie where are you going?!" his mother called. "Aw your little arguement with Maia over and now your getting her flowers?" Riker teasingly asks, obviously joking. Ross clenches his fist, and spins towards his family. "I don't like her in that fucking way! I love Laura you idiots!" he yells and walks out. "IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME YOU REALISED!" Riker yells after him. "Oh, I will kill you later" Ross threatens and sinks onto the couch. "She has a boyfriend" he remembers, sadly and walks back up to his room, where Maia had left. He locks the door and continues wallowing.

Laura sits in her room. She had just broken up with Noah, after explaining the circumstance he had (thankfully) understood. He said he always knew there was something between them two (Laura and Ross) and he couldn't stand in the way of true love. She sighs as she stands up and lies on her bed. He doesn't love you. She reminded herself on a daily basis. Even when she had been cutting herself, and he sang that song to her at her intervention.

**"She's only seventeen,**

**her whole life's ahead of her,**

**She hates school because the people there discredit her,**

**Her boyfriend tries to tell that's not how it seems,**

**But everyday she just gets lowered with her self-esteem,**

**He lets her know that every night will have a brighter day,**

**She even tried to overdose and take her life away,**

**She's feeling hopeless, they're just sitting there beside her bed,**

**And then he takes his hand and places it beside her head.**

**He tries to hold her but with ever touch she still resists,**

**And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrist**

**She's feeling numb he tries to beg and plead and ask her why,**

**She says this way she has control over pain she feels inside,**

**He's asking her how long it's been going since you felt this,**

**Way, because you got me here just feeling so damn helpless,**

**She says it's been a while I guess I needed better luck,**

**And then he screams at her and tells her baby never cut.**

**Nobody seems to get ya, you feel you're all alone,**

**But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone,**

**So baby don't cut, baby don't cut,**

**You can do anything just promise me that you won't cut.**

**I know your heart is hurting, you think the world is end,**

**You may just feel this because loneliness is your friend**

**But baby don't cut, baby don't cut,**

**Just promise baby you won't cut.**

**The next day at school, she's feeling better than the day before,**

**Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor,**

**But all that seemed to end. She dropped her books when she walked into class,**

**And every student in the room just seemed to point and laugh,**

**She couldn't take it anymore she sent her boy a text, she said**

**I love with my body, heart and soul to death,**

**He thought nothing, typed I love you then he sent it,**

**By death didn't know she had literally just meant it,**

**She ducked the next class, ran home into her bathroom,**

**Thought to herself she wouldn't break a promise that soon,**

**One cut, two cuts, three cuts, four,**

**the blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor.**

**Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated,**

**He followed it right down to her house, he never waited,**

**The front door was open, he heard the water running, **

**He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning,**

**Nobody seems to get ya, you feel you're all alone,**

**But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone,**

**So baby don't cut, baby don't cut,**

**You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.**

**I know your heart is hurting, you think the world is end,**

**You may just feel that way because loneliness is your friend,**

**But baby don't cut, baby don't cut,**

**You can do anything just promise baby you won't cut.**

**He puts his arm around her shoulder, He's trying to lean her back up,**

**Yelling out her name as he lays beside the bathtub,**

**Feels his whole world just took a big hit from an avalanche,**

**Screaming out so heavily "Somebody call an ambulance"**

**Feeling mad angry like someone's lit a wall to this,**

**Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of conciousness,**

**Thinking to himself, why the hell didn't she stop,**

**The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital,**

**Paramedics rush her in, doctor calls emergency,**

**She lying, lost a lot of blood, looks like a murder scene,**

**An hour later, the doc walks over, with a sour face,**

**And says excuse me for the words I'm about to say.**

**I'm sorry for your loss, the boy just starts collapsing,**

**His own girl, His own girl, Just took a crashing,**

**Saying to himself, it's his fault and he let it up,**

**Baby I thought you made a promise you would never cut.**

**Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own,**

**But listen prettty lady, you don't have to be alone,**

**So baby don't cut, baby don't cut,**

**You can do anything just promise me that you won't cut,**

**I know your heart is hurting, you feel the world is end,**

**Maybe you only feel that way, becuase loneliness is your friend, **

**But baby don't cut, baby don't cut,**

**You can do anything just promise baby you won't cut.**

Ah, but there it is. She was never his baby. His "pretty lady". She sighs, as she walks into her kitchen and gets yet another tub of ice-cream and walks up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her and trying not to cry.

The next day, she's in the studio and standing next to Raini. "Oh, I'm freezing! I have a cold" she sighs. "Oh that's great! Because for the first episode you get depressed from Austin getting a girlfriend!" the director, Brian, says. "Isn't that a little old for Disney?" Laur asks. "Well it would be, if the show was airing on disney anymore! Yeah it's been bought by ABC family, so we can show more adult stuff!" Brian says, obviously enthused. "Yay" Laura celebrates along with everyone else until the door opens and in stumbles a dishevelled Ross.

"Hey guys" he says, waving. "Hi" they all call back and Laura walks slowly away, making sure nobody notices and slips into her dressing room. She starts pulling off her top to change into her "Ally clothes. "Laur" Ross calls, knocking on the door. "Come in" she calls back, fixing her t-shirt back in place. "So um, hey. I missed you" he whispers huskily, and she nods. "Same here. So much has happened. Me and Noah, well, we broke up and-" he cuts her off. "You guys broke up. Meaning you are single?!" he asks and she nods, confused. "Then Laur I have something to tell you" he says nervously. She thinks to herself "_Probably telling me that he's with Maia now_". "Yeah, come on, tell me" she smiles reassuringly. "I'd rather show you" he says shyly and she nods. "Show me then" was all she said before he pressed his lips to hers. She gasps in surprises, and he chuckles as he pulls away. "Why'd you guys break up" he says seriously. She looks him in the eyes. "He just wasn't you" she whispers, and he enfulges her into a bear hug and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.

**Guys, I'm sorry for the crappy ending. It's, just, I can't write depressing stuff right now, I have tried. I've always recieved amazing honesty on this site, so I give back as much as I can, and here it is. You want the truth? I'm suicidal as hell, I'm cutting basically every night, and I can't tell any of my friends, because I'm petrified they'll get angry and leave me. I reached out to my best friend, for support and guidance, and you want to know what she said? "Cut out trying to make me feel bad". I'm serious. Lovely friend she is right? And the reason I'm telling you guys? Well let's just put it this way. You have accepted me fully, quirks and all, sad days and bitchy days, and I'm forever grateful for it. This may sound sad, but you guys, and your full support? You all are the reason I'm still here, and yeah, I may not be here for much longer, but thank you. I love all you, person reading this right now, and I'm so sorry to unload onto you. Please ignore if you wish, I'm broken anyways and now i'm beyond repair. But I will update my stories as often as I can, and that is a promise I won't break. The people on this site I've made friends with, are like family to me, and I love everyone of them. So thank you guys, hopefully you won't read this. I suppose I'm going to go now, hope you liked the one-shot, and review I suppose... If you want. I don't own any of the people, bands, or brands and channels mentioned in this story. No profit is made, entertainment purpose only. **


End file.
